At The Beach
by karent79
Summary: Haruhi finally has Tamaki all to herself. How will their day at the beach go? Will their date go alright without the Host Club's help? Read this story and find out.


"Tamaki, do you want to go to the beach?"

Haruhi and her boyfriend, Tamaki, had been going out for a couple months and it seemed like every time they went out, the rest of the Host Club always managed to appear. This time though, she had an idea. She was sure that Tamaki told them every time that they went somewhere, so this time she would make the plans.

'Maybe we'll be able to spend a little time together, without everyone else along.'

She felt bad about just springing this on him but she figured they'd be able to go anyway. One of the best things about dating him was that, to a Suoh, nothing was impossible. Another was that Tamaki was always enthusiastic about going places with her.

"Yay! Haruhi invited me to the beach!"

He grabbed her hand and started to pull her toward the door, but stopped after thinking about one thing in particular.

"Haruhi, you can't swim."

"That's okay, we don't have to swim. There are other things to do besides swim, you know."

He thought about it for a minute and, not finding anything wrong with her response, went back to pulling her out the door and down the stairs.

"Tamaki, slow down", Haruhi yelled but she let him continue to pull her toward the car that always seemed to be waiting for them.

Not long after, they made it to the walkway in front of the beach. The sun was shining and it was warm out, but for some reason there weren't many people around. Not giving it much thought, she took it as a good sign and started to lead him toward the clear, blue sea, where the waves were gently lapping at the sand. She sat near the waves, not too close but just enough where she could reach out with her toes and touch it if she wanted to.

"Ah, this is really nice, isn't it?"

She looked over at Tamaki and saw that he was watching her. Becoming a little uncomfortable at his intense scrutiny, she blushed and turned back toward the ocean.

"What's wrong, Tamaki?"

He chuckled at the question and her reaction to him.

"Just remembering last time we were at the beach. You made me so mad and you wouldn't give an inch. It was scary, you falling in the water and then your reactions later."

Haruhi remembered back to that time. She blushed a little more, remembering how dumb she'd been. Anything could have happened, he'd been right about that, but she didn't see it that way at the time. That was also the first time that she'd let anyone other than her dad know about her fear of thunder and lightning.

'I think I'd already been in love with him then and just didn't realize it yet.'

She glanced back his way to see that he wasn't watching her anymore, he was following her lead and looking out at the water too.

'It's so peaceful, just sitting here looking out at the water and feeling the breeze blowing through my hair. It's kinda weird without the rest of the Host Club here, though.'

The last thought shocked Haruhi, she was looking forward to this time with Tamaki and had been for a while. She shook the thought from her mind and reached for his hand. She then pulled him up and toward the water.

"Haruhi?"

"Didn't you always tell me that you wanted to walk with me on the beach? Well, here's your chance."

She smiled up at him and knew that he was a goner from the dreamy look on his face. She led the way for a bit before he caught up. Still holding hands, they made their way slowly through the waves and talked quietly about everything that came to mind. They spent the next couple of minutes like that, companionably in conversation and leaving the cares of the world for another day.

"Haruhi!"

'Oh no.'

Haruhi looked first at Tamaki, then at the familiar group coming down the beach, and sighed.

'How did they find us? Tamaki didn't use the phone at all today.'

Apparently, Tamaki was as surprised as she was, if the look on his face was any indication.

'So if he didn't say anything and I didn't either, how did they find us?'

Kyouya came up matter of factly, adjusting his glasses as he came closer.

"Kyouya, wha? It's amazing to see you here. This place has been practically vacant all day", Tamaki exclaimed, surprised to see his friends.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at his exclamation. She had a feeling that Kyouya knew more than he was letting on. She glanced his way, only to see a familiar smirk.

Kyouya responded with, "As planned, of course."

'I knew it! How did they know we were coming here of all places?'

At her confused expression, he added, "Did you forget who we are? We know everything."

With that last statement, he turned around with a smile and sat nearby watching the rest of the Host Club join in the fun.


End file.
